The Internet has become an important part of modern society. Numerous consumers use the Internet to purchase products on-line, locate special events, read news stories, pay bills or perform on-line banking. Numerous business establishments are connected to the Internet to provide products and services to the consumer or to perform business-to-business electronic commerce. The Internet has also helped telephony services. Telephone calls can be tracked so that a customer and/or a business enterprise can receive a list of calls they have made on a periodic or an on-going basis. The tracked calls can be in a report delivered on paper or electronically displayed. Telephone billing records are now being viewed and used on-line on the World Wide Web via a web page. However, these on-line billing systems lack full functionality to provide a network-based call management system.
It is known to provide a so-called telephone web page whereby subscribers can store personal telephone directories and personal call logs for calls made from and to a single telephone number. An example of such a telephone web page is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,808 to Wood et al. (“Wood”). Notably, telephone web pages and the system of Wood do not provide a consolidated call log for a plurality of telephone numbers associated with a single subscriber. Further, the system of Wood does not integrate reverse directory look-up with a consolidated call log. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing network-based subscriber-related call logs that overcomes the deficiencies found in the conventional web telephone page and related systems.